Elementalist
by Orpheus-karo
Summary: AU Every 100 years an elementalist is born. But theres a catch, they don't know that they are one. When Horo turns 15 he's surprised to find that he one such person. Whats gonna happen to him now?
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. It. Never will…sighs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOooOoooooOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOoO

Water. It echoed around his ears, filling his very senses. He slowly looked up. One moment he had been standing in utter darkness, but now he was here. But…where…where was _here_? Eyes adjusting to the dim light that surrounded him, he looked around.

_Here_, appeared to be nowhere in particular. Water dripped off of stalagmites and stalactites on the roof and the floor, each ending on the part that was directly opposite them. So, which was the top and which was the bottom? That did not really matter.

He looked down at his feet, surprised to find that he was not truly standing on the ground. He was infact standing just a little above it.

Sounds. He heard sounds. Where were they coming from?

Then he saw them. Four tall figures loomed towards him. He tried to move, but sadly he found that no matter how hard he tried, he could not. Panic over-road him. Terrified, he could only watch as they approached him. Even as they arrived upon him, their figures did not become any clearer. They had no face, no features, only a few telltale markings that proved that they wore clothes. It was as if they were only an outline, thing it was outlining painted a dull black.

One reached forward and stroked his cheek. His breath hitched. The one that had stroked his cheek turned to the three others behind it, seeming to say something to them even though no sound came out of his mouth. Turning back to him, it smiled. Or at least it seemed to, the area where a mouth would be turning a light gray with the upward quirks of a smile.

Suddenly, with no warning at all his body fell with a thud onto the cold hard ground beneath him. He looked back up at the four figures, elements of surprise outlining he features. His mouth formed out words, yet none of them would come out. In truth, his mind was a complete bland, he could not really seem to form anything in it. All his mind really seemed able to do was be blank in wonder.

Slowly, one by one, each of the figures disappeared; fading into the dim light. The last thing he was able to make out, before his consciousness drifted away into blackness, were the words:

"…We approve."

OoOOooOOooOoOoOoOoOooOOooOoOoOoOooooOOoOooOOooOoOoooOoOoOooOooOoooOoOoooOo

Horo shot up in his bed. Clutching his heart he breathed heavily. Did that really happen or was it just a dream? What ever it was it was _way_ to weird.

Collapsing back onto his back, he let out a sigh. He hated having dreams or things happen to him that made him think. It just really annoyed him. Turning onto his side, he quickly fell back into his previous deep slumber. Oblivious of what might happen in days to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooOoooOoOoooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This was just an idea I came up with. Tell me what you think. R&R!


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Heck, if I did own it I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Hmmm…well, _maybe_ I would…doubtful though. All right, here's the thing. I'm not gonna continue writing a disclaimer. So from this chapter on it applies to all. Thank you.

Italics are thoughts just to let you know.

Well, here's chapter 2!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

BRING! BRING! BRING! Horo's alarm clock blared in his ears. Groaning, he punched the sleep button numerous times trying to shut it off. When it didn't, he grabbed it (pulling out the plug) and tossed it against the wall, making it shatter in to a million pieces.

Now awake he glared at the remaining pieces of the alarm clock. "Damn clock," he muttered kicking at it. Turning from the broken clock he stalked over to his dresser and changed into a pair of loose black jeans and a navy blue tank top, slipping on his traditional headband last.

Flopping down on his back, he sighed. "Damn. What is up with me today? Not normally in this crappy of a mood…damn day." Sitting up (the hardwood floor was getting uncomfortable) he stretched and winced slightly when he felt some of this muscles pop.

"Nii-san? Are you up yet?" It was Pilika. He ignored her, "…Nii-san? Hello? Are you even in there? NII-SAN!" He could hear her trying to get in. "NII-SAN! OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO AND TRAIN WITH YOH THIS MORNING! SO GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR!"

"…Go away Pill. Don't wanna get up. Can't you just leave me alone?" Horo scowled at the weak tone that he said that in. He wasn't supposed to talk like that! After all, he was Horokeu Usui! So he wasn't weak…He just didn't feel like training today. Was that really such a big deal?

"Come on nii-san. At least come down stairs. You've been up here for an hour longer then you normally do." An hour? Had it really been that long? _Gee, time sure flies when your having fun_. "…Please won't you just get up?" Her tone took on that slightly begging tone that he had never been able to say no to.

"…Fine." There. He had done it. He gave in. " Happy now?"

"Yep." She sounded to damn happy. What was she up to?

He waited until he heard her retreating footsteps before retreating back to his bed and snuggling back underneath his covers (AN: I really wish I could do that). "Feh. As if I was really going to get up," he muttered, smirking to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Is Horo-kun up yet?" Pilika was greeted by a polite Tamao soon as she walked down the stairs.

She sighed. " He should be. I don't think he'll get up though. I plan on giving him thirty minutes to get down here before I go up there and end up having to knock down his door, barge into his room, and drag him out of there."

"He deserves it. Making us all sit down here waiting for him to get up," Ren said from his vantage point in the doorway.

She sighed again. " I know. Normally he's all excited on days like this…but today he seems so grumpy. Probably his old age getting to him," she said nonchalantly, shrugging as she did so. Everyone laughed.

Everyone had gathered at Horo and Pilika's place to celebrate Horo's birthday. Ren and Jun had even come all the way from China (they had been transfer students at Horo's school the year before and became friends) to do so. So those two were probably the most irritated out of every one that was gathered in the living room.

Thirty minutes had passed. Pilika sighed yet again. _Sigh. I was really hoping he'd get up. Oh well. I guess that now I get to have a little bit of fun._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horo lay sprawled across his bed. Knowing that pretty soon Pilika would be coming up to make him get up. Like hell he was going to listen.

"Nii-san! Get up! I'm giving you until the count of three to get up! One! Two! One last chance! Are you going to open that door?"

Horo sat up. "Fine, fine. I'm up, I'm up," he said. There was no way that he'd let Pilika tear down his door. She'd find a way to do it to. And he really didn't want that. "Just wait a sec okay?" She said okay. He stood up and grunted. What time was it anyway? It couldn't be any later then noon right? So why was she kicking up such a big fuss? Sure, she was just as obsessed with his training as Anna was with Yoh. But _why_ did she care that much? Its not like it was anything important.

He walked up to his door and pulled it open. A surprised Pilika fell on top of him. "Nii-san! You actually got up! I didn't think that you would!"

"Heheh. Yea, I know what you mean," he responded. Rubbing the back of his head and pretending as if he didn't have a care in the world—that he was the some old Horo every one knew and loved. That he wasn't immensely grumpy. At least without Ren around that is.

Pilika sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Come on. Lets go down stairs." She turned and walked out of the room. When she was halfway down the hall Horo heard her say something that sent shivers down his spine. " Oh and Nii-san? Tomorrow you'll be getting double the training to make up for what you missed today." Today was just not his day.

Sighing, he followed her out of his room and down the hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Surprise!" Horo's jaw dropped in amazement. Why on earth had everyone just shouted that at him soon as he walked through the door? It was all to weird.

His mouth worked open and closed, open and closed as he tried to work out an actual sentence. "Wha'… why are you all… what's going on?"

Tamao giggled as Pilika explained. "Ha ha, nii-san, don't tell me you forgot," she said in a teasing tone; the tone that he hated.

"Forgot what?"

"Its your birthday baka. I can't believe you actually forgot that. Normally your all over us, acting as if you're a prince just because it your birthday," Ren sneered.

His eyes widened. It was his birthday? No wonder Pilika was being even more persistent then usual. He knew something was going to happen today! He just had that feeling but it was kind of odd that he felt all weird and stuff just because he was aging. He was only fourt…no, fifteen so it couldn't have been that. So what was it?

"Nii-san?" He looked over at Pilika who was looking at him in confusion.

"Yea?" She gave him an indescribable look and didn't answer. "…What?"

Pilika suddenly burst out laughing. " Nothing, nothing, nothing you need to worry about." She paused. "…Well what are we waiting for? We are here to celebrate me nii-san's birthday aren't we? So lets get to it!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Every one had partied for the rest of the night and not just for Horo's birthday either, much to his dismay, and had counted down the seconds until he would be properly fifteen.

When Horo arrived upstairs he was beaming in happiness. His previous mood was all gone. Opening his door and stepping in, he looked up and stopped. There were two people standing (well actually one was sitting the other one was standing) near the window of his room.

He took a step back as one of them approached him. "What. Wh-who are you and how'd you get in my room!" he demanded.

The one that was nearest him put to fingers on his lips, stilling his words. "Hush child. Let me explain."

Horo walked to a chair that he just happened to have sitting in his room and sat down. "Fine then," he said, "explain."

The one that was sitting on his bed spoke up. "You, boy, have just reached the one year from reaching maturity sage, and in doing so have awoken an ancient power within you. You see boy, you are an elementalist. Or, in fact, you almost are one, you just have to take a little test that will guarantee us that your powers won't kill you."

The one that had shut him up before continued. "Every one-hundred years on with the powers of the five elements, earth, fire, water, air, and metal, is born as another that had the powers before you dies."

"What's mine?" Horo asked/interrupted.

The one that had been speaking stopped short. "You mean to tell me that you haven't used any powers on accident yet?" Horo shook his head.

The one on his bed stood up. "Fine then. We will return in one month's time to test you. For by then your powers are sure to be wreaking havoc. Expect us then."

The two people disappeared in a flash leaving a bewildered Horo standing in his doorway.

"Night nii-san." He heard Pilika say through his door as she was no doubt on her way to bed.

_What did they mean? _Beginning to replace his day clothes with night ones he dropped his pajamas in surprise. In the places where he had been holding them were clear sheets of water. He bent down and touched them, they were solid. He felt a bit of wetness around his feet. Looking down, he screamed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay that's all for today folks! Hope you like. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Any ideas as to what should happen next? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!


	3. Control

Bah! I had to make myself work on this…been on a Final Fantasy craze recently. So I've been using all of my free time to work on it…those. I have soooooo much trouble beating those, and its only because I can't beat bosses and I don't like people beating them for me all the time (I do anyway tho). _Sigh_ Alrighty then! Enough of that! On to business!I totally realized that I completely forgot to tell youse all what it is that they (Yoh and Horo) train for…Oh well, I'm not going to say. Yes, I know, I'm bad. Besides, you're bound to find out sometime, ne?

Well, on to chapter 3 then…enjoy!

Oh! And thoughts are still in Italics. Just thought I'd remind ya'll

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Horo awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. _Wait… when did I fall asleep? What happened?_ Then he remembered. He'd been getting ready for bed, and then… then… he couldn't remember that far. "Who is it?" he called, not bothering to get up.

"Me baka." _Ren… that jerk._ "You're gonna be late for school if you don't get up."

"Yea nii-san. Get up." _Seems like Pilika's here too…fun._

When there was no answer, Ren slowly pulled the door open. Looking in, Pilika looking in over his shoulder, his jaw dropped. There lay a half-naked Horo, in the middle of his floor, lying in a puddle of water. In fact, you couldn't even see the floor through it.

Horo looked up groggily and blushed, realizing that with the water underneath him, his pants were completely soaked through. He didn't want Pilika to be able to see through his pants! She'd see what was on the other side of them. Sure, she may already know, but still.

"Go away! I'm not decent!" He screamed.

Pilika giggled. "Alright, alright. We'll leave. Just get ready okay nii-san? Daddy would not be pleased if he found out you were skipping school just because you're tired." Giving a brief wave, she said, "Oh. And don't forget to get that water dried up. Didn't even here you taking a shower… least you could've done was to dry up before entering the room. All that waters not good for the floors… Ja!" With that said she grabbed Ren's arm and pulled him down the hall, talking about how much he'd love her home made lunches, and since he and Jun were staying there as guests, she'd let them try everything first hand.

Sighing, he looked at the water on the floor. "Great. Now I have to clean that up…_Fun_."

When he was finished dressing he ran and grabbed himself a towel, and then returned to his room. He sighed again. He was so tired. _I wish this would clean itself up, than **I** wouldn't have too._ He turned and looked at the puddle. _Hey! I've got an idea! How about I just leave this here. It'll dry up in no time. And it won't ruin the floors **that** much…_A self-satisfied look came onto his face. _Horo, you're a genius. Food here I come! _

Horo ran out of his room, grabbing his book bag from the side of his door as he did so. Down the stairs and to the right, he skidded to a halt outside of the kitchen. There was always time for food in Horohoro's book. He walked in and quickly made himself a lunch (he wasn't about to let Pilika make one for him…she liked to put in a bunch of weird concoctions that were supposedly for his health. He didn't believe her though). "Alright. Now that that's done, time to go to school."

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

It was after 1st period and Horo was getting a drink of water. Leaning over the faucet he was about to turn it on when it exploded all over him. "GAH!" Eyes turned to look at him. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ahahaha…oops." Many rolled their eyes, some laughed at him, others went back to the conversations that they had been having; but they all continued on their way, basically ignoring him.

In 2nd period he was half asleep. The teacher just droned on and on about things he could care less about. He was lucky that he was able to pretend like he was listening, otherwise the teacher probably would have yelled at him. Of course that didn't last for long. "Mr. Usui!"

He jumped to attention. "Y-yes sir?" he asked timidly.

"Can you repeat what I just said?"

_It seems as if he knows I wasn't listening…but how? I could've sworn that I looked like I was paying complete attention._

3rd period was much the same. He was having even more trouble than usual paying attention. Its not that he was a bad student, no it was quite the opposite actually. He just found his classes boring, so he didn't pay that much attention. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Ren always called him an idiot.

Finally it was lunch. It was times like these that he was glad that he went to a special private school that gave them a two-hour lunch. If he found Yoh maybe he could get him to wake him up before the next bell. That way he could take a nap. _Yea…that just might work._

"HORO!"

Horo hell forward slightly in startled surprise. "…Wha?" Oh. It was just Yoh. "…Hey Yoh…Oh. Hey! Yoh! You're here Yoh!" He grabbed Yoh by the shoulders and began to shake him as he continued, "I'm so glad you're here Yoh! I've got a BIG favor to ask of you!" He happily dragged Yoh off, ignoring Yoh's cries of: Whoa! Slow down, and in a whining sort of voice: Ho-ro. At least let me put my sandals back o-on!

Stopping just outside of the school courtyard, he grabbed a seat on one of the benches. "Yoh?" Horo didn't hear an answer for a few seconds, and then a response. "Could you wake me up in time for the next period?" When Yoh didn't answer he took that silence as a yes. He grinned and said, "Thanks."

Just as he was falling asleep it began to rain. He shot up and scowled. Yoh had his head protected underneath his book bag and he gave him a sheepish grin. "Looks like I won't be having that nap after all huh?" Yoh just laughed and said yes. Together they ran towards the school grounds.

Yoh was looking at him with a confused look. "Hey Horo."

He glared and shouted, "WHAT!"

"Where's your book bag?"

He skidded to a halt for the second time that day. "Dammit! I'll see you later Yoh!" He gave a brief wave before running back the way they came.

He picked up his book bag and looked up at the sky. His mouth dropped open. Only the area above him had gray skies! Everywhere else had nice and pretty blue! This day seemed to be determined to make him wet! The bell rang. Silently, he trudged his way to his next class; cursing the day for all of his bad luck.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

The day was finally over and he was finally home. Entering his bedroom he stopped. The floor was perfect! He knew he was being smart to not bother drying it up. And he was right about it not ruining the floor as well. He couldn't believe that he'd been right about that. It just made his day a whole lot better! Grinning, he walked into his room and through his book bag in the corner, he'd deal with his homework later. Now was just time for a nap.

Crawling into his bed, he pulled the covers up over his head and sighed contentedly. That is, before he fell through his bed to the floor underneath it.

He cursed vehemently. And here he was thinking that his day had gone from bad to good…boy, had he been wrong! He wiggled his way out from underneath it and went to go do his homework instead.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

The rest of the month went on much the same. Every single time he went outside it would start to rain. Whenever he tried to get a drink from a water fountain, the fountain would implode and water would spill all over the place (It had happened once at school and he had been suspended for "tampering" with school property). The thing he hated most however, was that when he would pass a fire hydrant the plug (AN: I don't remember what its called, so deal 'kay?) would pop off and he'd be sprayed.

He'd been lucky onetime though. When he was passing one one-day, and the plug came off, it missed him and sprayed his sister. That had made his day.

Lying on his bed, he thought idly. _I wonder if this is what those weirdoes were talking about when they said havoc…if it is they could've at least told me that it was towards myself…Feh, freaks._

A quiet chuckling could be heard. "Now that isn't very nice."

He pushed himself up slightly and looked at them. "What do _you_ want?" he snapped.

A giggle from the other one, "It is now time for your test. We told you that we would be back in one month. Did you not believe us?

Now…prepare yourself…."

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Without you all I probably would have taken even longer to update! Oh! And a special thanks to YT for the idea helped me out it did.


End file.
